020116-For Her Sake
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:33 -- CC: Hi. CC: So. CC: Before the fight can start CC: Not to say that there has to be one CC: I talked to Serios, says we're most likely gonna be on a team soon AT: Okay CC: He said he'd talk to you about it, but you know I'd rather handle personal things myself AT: Why woulld he need to tallk to me about it CC: To make sure we don't kill each other or kill everyone else as a result of our hopefully not inevitable feud CC: But rather than send an auspistice, I wanted to talk to you myself AT: We harrdlly need an auspistice AT: Why can't I just not llike you without everryone thinking that that entaills eitherr bllack romance orr my trrying to killl you AT: Frranklly it's a bit ridicullous CC: Because we need teamwork? CC: And an auspistice, probably AT: And that is not impossiblle CC: Well it seems pretty difficult most of the time CC: I don't want to have to not like you CC: Not to say I want to like you, but I don't like actively not liking you CC: It takes up too much energy CC: I'd rather ignore you forever, but that doesn't look like an option AT: We can worrk togetherr without lliking each otherr AT: That is not impossiblle CC: But will we inevitably kill or get each other killed? AT: I think we both underrstand that that woulld be stupid AT: Welll, I woulld llike to think so, at lleast CC: The stupidity of that isn't in question CC: But we're not exactly peaceful CC: Not with each other, at least AT: Yourr point being? AT: We have yet to killl orr attempt to killl each otherr AT: And as llong as you don't make the accusations against you become trruth, I can't see why we woulld CC: Bothwell's all but confirmed horror terror, those accusations aren't even real CC: That aside, a reason will pop up, I'm sure AT: Confirrmed how CC: Bothwell is the reason we're getting new team assignments CC: Bigger teams for safety's sake CC: Even had Libby on edge, apparently AT: LLots of things have LLibby on edge CC: And in league with some people who want me dead AT: LLots of peoplle want you dead AT: Welll peoplle CC: Only Twinks and Terrors AT: Which is a llot CC: Well, Terrors have staked a claim CC: So I'll assume it's them until the next mysterious threat shows up AT: Did LLibby confirrm it? AT: Orr is that what you're assuming CC: That Terrors want me? AT: No AT: Regarrding Bothwelll CC: No, she's waspn't allowed to say last I heard AT: That's been coming up morre and morre CC: I don't imagine anyone else could silence her AT: She isn't alllowed to tallk about things that coulld inflluence dealls AT: And therre is at lleast one that is stilll being purrsued to my knowlledge CC: Which one? CC: And where would Botfly come in? AT: This is not the medium forr that discussion AT: And I'm unsurre AT: Therre arre too many varriablles CC: Right CC: Well we'll be dealing with Botfly later, probably CC: And likely as a threat AT: Perrhaps CC: Speaking of probable aggression CC: Back to the reason I'm here CC: Can we draw up some kind of non aggression pact? AT: Underr what terrms CC: Those are yet to be decided CC: I'm making this up as I go along CC: All I know is that it needs the strength of a legally binding contract CC: Because everytime it looks like we have peace it falls apart pretty much immediately CC: It's a trend at this point AT: Harrdlly AT: Outside of when you werre being contrrollled when have we had dirrect confllict AT: Outside of some verrball strrife CC: The verbal strife is what needs to stop before we come to blows a second time CC: As personal as I like to keep things, I want an auspistice just to deal with you regularly CC: That's a bad sign CC: Especially since we have Aaisha between us AT: I'm trrying to sorrt out what to even say to that AT: Frranklly that seems to be an issue llimited to you CC: It's fairly obvious that's not CC: Like, obvious to everyone CC: It's why you can't not like me without people assuming things CC: We do too much not liking each other AT: Welll that's just because we're both invollved in so much of this bulllshit AT: And can't reallly avoid each otherr despite ourr best efforts CC: So how about we spring for that auspistice? CC: Someone to set us and the record straight CC: Before this momant of clarity clears up and we're at each other's throats again AT: Cllarrity doesn't reallly cllearr up AT: By the naturre of the worrd CC: Yes, I said that on purpose AT: If you want someone to trry forr that, surre, whateverr AT: But I'm harrdlly the perrson that you shoulld be worrried about CC: I wish I could take your word on that CC: but if I could, we wouldn't be here CC: Not to say I don't trust you, we're fine now, but I'm looking at the future CC: and the past of escalating tensions AT: Considerr the cirrcumstances. AT: Of each of those cases AT: They werre harrdlly unprrovoked CC: Of course CC: And we're both guilty of all that provocation AT: Being prrovocative is what I do best. CC: It's a bad thing, in this case CC: Provoking is a bad thing in most cases CC: Particularly here in game AT: What exactlly arre you trrying to negotiate AT: That was an attempt at humourr. AT: We're alllowed to do that CC: Trying to negotiate the end of us provoking each other CC: And we always do humor CC: It's part of the pattern that I want to end AT: Right. CC: We contact each other. Vaguely address our issues. Make Jokes. And later on we fight. AT: It's allmost llike we have llegitimate reasons to have prrobllems with each otherr CC: Not saying we don't, just saying my problems with you are partly about the whole concept of having problems with you at all anymore CC: That is to say, I want to not have these problems AT: Without doing anything to addrress the cause of the prrobllems AT: Typicall CC: No CC: I want to address the problems and their causes CC: I wasp actually about to suggest we do that AT: Werre you? CC: Yes, I wasp AT: Up untill now it seemed llike you werre just gllossing overr them CC: It's called breaking the ice AT: Right CC: If I rushed it, it mite look like I'm too concerned about your feelings CC: And you'd say something like, "You'rre not my moirraill anymorre" AT: What do the events have to do with my feellings AT: They're fundamentallly based in the safety of lliterrallly everryone CC: I tried before at asking about your problems with me CC: And that's about how it went AT: No AT: You trried to get me tallking about my feellings ratherr than the issues CC: Your feelings are the issue AT: No. CC: Yes. AT: The fact that I'm the onlly one unwillling to shrrug off yourr own inadequate choice-making is not somehow a failling on my parrt CC: And here we go AT: Especiallly when it has activelly harrmed peoplle who arre imporrtant to BOTH of us CC: I made a choice while uninformed of the consequences that would result CC: It's not about your willingness or lack thereof to shrug off what I've done CC: If only because you refer to it is "shrugging off" CC: Don't act like you're some heroic vigilante for trying to ostracize me or whatever AT: I'm not trrying to ostrracize you AT: The onlly one doing that is you CC: Then what are you trying to do? AT: I'm just being HONEST about the fact that frranklly I don't enjoy tallking to you AT: Which is ENTIRRELLY NORRMALL CC: No fuckin' shit AT: I'm not trrying to get peoplle to pllot against you AT: We're on the same side AT: I don't expect peoplle to AGRREE with me AT: And I'm harrdlly going to KILLL you overr my perrsonallly being irrritated by yourr bearring and prresumptuousness AT: I'm not surre what kind of trrolll you even take me forr AT: I'm not an ANIMALL AT: Orr Ramirra CC: How about you quit verbally jabbing me everytime I so much as sneeze around you CC: How about you get off your high horse trying to call me presumptuous and actually being presumptuous CC: You can think what you want, just think before you speak CC: Rather than reference something that can only be to goad me into disliking you more AT: You've done that too. CC: I know I have CC: I can admit that CC: I'm here to admit it and quit it AT: So we're agrreeing to be corrdialll. AT: Orr sillent. AT: Orr at lleast reasonablle in ourr crriticisms. CC: We've tried that already CC: And failed terribly more than once AT: Welll I'm not surre that Aaisha needs any morre of this bulllshit AT: Therre's a reason I don't tallk about you with herr. AT: She doesn't need that. CC: She deserves better of both of us AT: You're wellcome forr that, by the way. AT: At the verry lleast, llet's keep herr out from feelling stuck between us. AT: Orr making herr take sides. AT: Agrreed? CC: Agreed. AT: ... And considerring what we're dealling with, we need to at lleast prresent SOME kind of united frront. AT: So AT: Whetherr you bellieve me orr not AT: Trruce? AT: Forrmallly CC: I want to believe you CC: Truce CC: I do believe you, actually CC: I know you'd try your best for Aaisha CC: And for the sake of everyone else's lives AT: That's the goall, isn't it CC: Clearly the goal is to hate each other in peace AT: You're not actuallly waxing blllack forr me arre you AT: That's morre humourr CC: What's even more humorous is the thought of that ever coming true AT: Exactlly CC: I don't even hate you platonically CC: Hate takes too much energy AT: That's actuallly a surrprrise AT: Isn't hate llike AT: In the name of yourr pllanet CC: Yeah, and I dread having to discover why it's called that AT: Wellll it coullld be worrrse? CC: Could it? AT: Prrobablly CC: Probably yeah CC: Better to not jinx it CC: I just hope it can be over and done with quickly CC: I guess there's the chance that it could be a nice place AT: Maybe CC: A slim maybe given it's name CC: But a more appealing possibility than having to hate the planet of hatred CC: I would hate that AT: Welll mine coullld onllly possibllly be the best sorrt of pllanet CC: Your planet is way too bright for my tastes AT: Perrsonalll prreferrence CC: I prefer dimmer lights AT: As do most trrollls CC: Trolls that aren't day walkers AT: Wallking in the day was something that I did, yes CC: So our planets are the two that I feel like are going to be my least favorite CC: Some part of me isn't surprised CC: One's too dark and one's too bright AT: That's harrdlly a shock CC: How dare you not be shocked AT: Easilly CC: It's almost as if you know me CC: As if we've known each other for some time AT: Remarrkablle how that happens, isn't it? CC: Astonishing AT: Absollutelly CC: Astounding AT: Even morre so CC: Sorry to cut short our usual awkward amiability, but I've some things that need tending to AT: Right CC: See you when it's time for teams -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:41 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla